Various types of bicycle luggage carriers, particularly for use over the rear wheel of the bicycle have a frame which is essentially rectangular. The frame may have an essentially angled-off cross element, which, in cross section, is approximately L-shaped to hold a rear reflector. The reflector support bracket is secured to the cross pieces of the essentially rectangular carrier with screws, or holding clamps. Attaching such a reflector carrier to the bicycle carrier itself causes difficulties, the reflector and reflector holder are subject to unauthorized removal, and the entire structure may result in an even support surface for luggage to be carried on the luggage carrier, which interferes with efficient utilization of the space and purposes thereof (see German Utility Patent DE-GM 72 41 747).
Another type of a luggage carrier for a bicycle utilizes a frame defining the support surface of the carrier which, at its rear end, has a U-shaped element formed as a casting, for example, of plastic, aluminum, or the like. The rear cast element has a depending plate, for example integrally formed therewith, to which a reflector can then be attached. Such a reflector element is limited to use with a luggage carrier having a frame which already includes an attachment plate for the reflector. Unless the luggage carrier is preformed, no reflector can be applied thereto. (see German Utility Patent DE-GM 79 12 107).